


The First Crusade

by DungeonDude01



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonDude01/pseuds/DungeonDude01
Summary: On his first night of patrol, Batman saves a woman from being raped
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The First Crusade

She walked warily through the dark alleyway, always looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. God, she just needed to get home and she thought the risk of something bad happening in an alley was worth the shorter travel time, but halfway through the alley she was starting to regret it.

Especially after that man walked out in front of her.

As he walked closer and closer to her, she started hoping he only wanted her money and would leave the rest of her alone. So when he closed in a couple feet in front of her, she closed her eyes and hoped and prayed that it was just a robbery.

She wasn’t that lucky.

He grabbed her roughly and slammed her into the wall to her right, slamming a trash can out of the way. She was thinking about how stupid she was to have not brought anything to defend herself, especially in Gotham, but right as he was starting to breath on her neck and unbutton her blouse, putting a hand over her mouth while she flailed under him, she heard a thud in the alley close to them.

“This ain’ a fuckin show, fuck off ‘for I make you!” The man growled to the unseen figure, not even bothering to turn in their direction as he continued to rub his free hand over her. She tried to look into the darkness to see the stranger and maybe get enough sympathy for him to help her, but she didn’t see anything. A tear dripped down her face as she realized no one was coming to save her.

Until someone did.

Her assaulter was ripped off of her and thrown onto the grimy alley floor with such force that made her eyes widen. The man got up and threw a haymaker into the air but it didn’t connect. He paused and looked around wildly until his angry gaze landed on her and he snarled, but right as the horrid sound left his mouth, his leg was slammed into and he fell to the floor in pain. “What the hell are you!?” The man screamed, laying on the grimy floor clutching his leg in pain. 

A gravelly voice returned, “I’m Batman”

“That name doesn't mean shit, this neighborhood is protected by Falcone,” the man said, almost smirking as if the figure hadn't just dropped him to the ground. 

“Well then, send him and all of the other lowlifes in this neighbor that I'm coming for them,” the gravelly voice replied, and the specter slammed his boot onto the criminal’s head. 

The woman slowly backed away, her breathing increasing and her terror growing, gazing at the barely visible stranger in the darkness. As she backed away, cars’ headlights passed behind the dark figure and she saw their massive figure and long ears, but when she saw his small white eyes staring at her, remembering what happened to her aggressor, she screamed, turned around, and ran as fast as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first official fic, I hope it isn't ass


End file.
